Photobooth
by Franci Flom
Summary: Verão, férias. Harry e Hermione estavam fazendo compras num shopping, quando resolvem tirar umas fotos.


**Photobooth**

**Nome:** Photobooth

**Autor:** Franci Flom (francielelom _arroba_ bol . com . br)

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação etária:** PG

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione (H/Hr)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Fic sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer semelhança com outra fic é mera coincidência. Não plagie.

**Sinopse:** Verão, férias. Harry e Hermione estam fazem compras num shopping, quando resolvem tirar umas fotos.

* * *

A cortina se abriu e Hermione apareceu.

'- O que você acha?

'- Ahn... Não sei, é meio... estranho.

Hermione riu da cara de Harry. Lógico que ela não levaria aquele vestido cheio de babados, era ridículo. Ainda mais nela, que estava um pouquinho acima do peso. Ela estava magra segundo sua mãe, mas sabem como são as mães, né?

'- É ridículo, Harry. Pode dizer, eu não me incomodo. Na verdade, estava só te testando.

'- Hein? Como assim _testando_?

'- Queria ver se podia confiar na sua opinião.

E, sem dar chance de Harry responder, voltou para o provador.

Neste verão, Harry estava hospedado na casa dos Granger. Rony já deveria ter chegado dois dias atrás, mas sua mãe ficara doente. _Doente de preocupação._

'- Hermione, não tem ninguém que possa fazer isso por mim? Sabe, eu não levo jeito...

'- Pode parando, Harry! Não, não tem ninguém mais que possa me ajudar e nem pense em sair daí, hein?

Eles estavam fazendo compras num shopping enorme, no centro de Londres. Ou melhor, ela estava fazendo compras. _Por que será que as mulheres gostam tanto disso?_, ele se perguntou mentalmente. Hermione o arrastara até uma loja de roupas consideravelmente grande e deu para ele a "missão" de ser seu "supervisor". Em outras palavras, ele tinha que ficar sentando esperando ela se trocar para depois dar sua opinião. Simples, mas entediante.

'- Agora é sério: - a cortina se abriu de novo - o que acha deste? Eu achei legal, era só fazer um ajuste aqui na cintura...

Harry olhou Hermione de cima a baixo. Ele sabia que ela não teria o mau gosto de escolher um vestido como aquele outro. Este era branco, solto, no estilo "frente-única". Ia até os joelhos, mas deixava suas belas pernas a mostra.

_Belas pernas? O que é isso, Harry Potter? Pirou?_

'- E então? - perguntou Hermione, olhando ansiosamente na sua direção.

'- Bem... é bonito. - ele limpou a garganta e disse: - Ficou bem em você.

Hermione sorriu e voltou para o provador. Antes dela fechar a cortina Harry pôde se ver refletido no espelho. Seu rosto estava corado e, só agora ele percebera, quente também.

_Harry, controle-se! Hermione é sua melhor amiga desde os 11 anos de idade, por que isso agora? Você nunca se incomodou..._

Alguns minutos se passaram e Hermione continuava no provador. Harry sabia que era impossível, mas parecia que Mione tinha se perdido na cabine minúscula.

Contrapondo a teoria de Harry os pés nus da morena, visíveis graças à cortina curta, rodopiaram lentamente em torno de si mesmos. _"Ela já vai sair"_, pensou Harry, esperançoso.

'- Deseja algo, senhorita?

Harry deu um salto. Distraído pelos pés de Hermione nem notara a aproximação da atendente da loja. Esta dirigiu-lhe um breve sorriso educado enquanto Mione respondia do outro lado:

'- Não, muito obrigado. - ela abriu uma fresta na cortina, deixando só o rosto sorridente visível - Estou bem.

A atendente assentiu e retirou-se. Hermione voltou a fechar a cortina, fazendo Harry suspirar.

'- Ufa! - ele a ouviu dizer - Pronto. Aqui estou!

Ela escancarou teatralmente a cortina. Desta vez trajava um macacão jeans, justo e sem mangas. O zíper frontal, que ia do pescoço até o baixo-ventre, estava parcialmente aberto.

'- Harry...? Harry!

Novamente, Harry saltou no banco. Encarando Hermione percebeu que ela estava com a face corada, e tinha uma expressão que ficava entre o divertido e o aborrecido.

'- Hã... Desc-

'- E então? Como... estou?

Ela girou em torno de si mesma, exatamente como tinha feito no provador; desta vez, porém, o movimento era mais rápido. Tão rápido quanto o giro veio a resposta:

'- Linda.

O ar pareceu sumir dos pulmões de Harry. Arregalou os olhos, a face em chamas novamente. Diabos, o que ele fôra dizer!

Mas Hermione não parecia brava. Ela simplesmente sorriu, a face ainda corada.

'- Obrigada.

A cortina fechou-se pela terceira vez.

Harry fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Esfregou dolorosamente os olhos por baixo do óculos enquanto tentava abrandar a respiração, os ouvidos zunindo. Ele soltou uma baforada, ajeitou os óculos e levantou brevemente o rosto, encarando os pés de Hermione. As mãozinhas de Mione surgiram ao lado das pernas e Harry percebeu, escandalizado, que ela estava despindo o macacão.

Levantou-se, dando as costas para os provadores. Tinha que se distrair com algo... De repente as _babylooks_ à sua frente lhe pareceram muito interessantes.

'- Posso ajudá-lo?

Certo, levar susto a toda hora não estava sendo nada divertido. A mesma funcionária que atendera Mione minutos atrás se encontrava sorridente ao lado de Harry. Ela ergueu levemente a sobrancelha, numa indicação de que ele devia responder.

'- Ah, não... Muito obrigado. Só... Olhando.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e completou ainda sorrindo:

'- Às ordens. - e, dando meia volta, retirou-se.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, tendo plena consciência de que estava ruborizado. Tentou se concentrar nas roupas, mas outra voz o impediu.

'- Ah, aí está você!

Harry virou-se e viu Hermione se aproximando. Vestia seu jeans e uma blusa muito parecida com a que Harry tinha em mãos.

'- Se interessou pelas _babylooks_?

'- Quê? Não, é que... Você demorou.

Hermione bateu nele com as roupas, com um ar divertido.

'- Não vai experimentar mais nada? - perguntou Harry, um estranho misto de alegria e frustação na voz.

'- Não. Tinha mais esses vestidos, mas são os olhos da cara. Não vai dar.

Enquanto Hermione foi até o caixa, Harry passeou distraidamente pela loja. Era uma loja de artigos femininos, mas não deixava de ser interessante. Harry não pôde deixar de reparar na quantidade absurda de roupas e calçados disponíveis. Definitivamente era um exagero. Não havia meio das mulheres usarem tudo aquilo que já tinham, e mesmo assim comprovam mais e...

'- Pronto. Vamos? - Hermione ressurgiu ao seu lado, levemente corada - Ainda faltam... Vinte minutos para o meio-dia. A gente pode dar um passeio pelo shopping. Que você me diz?

Sem alternativa alguma, Harry foi obrigado a responder:

'- Ah, tudo bem.

Eles já estavam fora da loja, no corredor bem iluminado pela luz solar. Andaram lado a lado, quietos, por alguns minutos. Ocasionalmente faziam um comentário ou outro. Harry coçou a cabeça ligeiramente desconfortável.

'- Ah, olha só! É uma cabine fotográfica.

Harry levantou o olhar e se deparou com outra cabine (seu estômago revirou). Esta, porém, não estava dentro de uma loja e sim num canto do corredor; não era destinada ao experimento de roupas, mas a uma sessão de fotos.

'- Poxa, eu tinha algo por aqui... - Hermione revirava os bolsos - Você não tem nada...? Ah, 'tá aqui. - ela retirou uma moeda trouxa do bolso - Vamos?

Hermione sorriu para Harry, erguendo a mão de maneira significativa. Ele sorriu também e tomou a mão dela, tal como um cavalheiro.

Eles foram até a cabine. Hermione largou a sacola e a mão de Harry para verificar se havia alguém na cabine. Voltando-se para Harry sussurrou:

'- Entra.

Ele obedeceu, sentindo como se estivessem em mais uma aventura. Suspirou e passou a examinar o ambiente. As paredes eram brancas e a luz elétrica, forte. Havia um banquinho de madeira particularmente alto no canto. A parede à sua frente era meio esquisita, e Harry deduziu que ela ali que a câmera estava embutida.

Hermione entrou e acomodou a sacola no chão. Ela dirigiu a Harry um último sorriso maroto ao perguntar:

'- Está pronto?

Ele assentiu e o sorriso dela se alargou. Ela enfiou a moeda no local indicado e um estranho barulho surgiu por trás da parede.

'- Sorria! - Hermione murmurou entredentes.

Harry o fez, seguido de um flash ofuscante. Decidido a entrar na brincadeira por completo, sugeriu em voz alta:

'- Careta!

Outro flash. Harry abraçou Hermione, mas esta estava rindo demais pra se importar em fazer outra careta.

'- Isso é ridículo!

'- A idéia foi sua!

Flash. Harry agora ria da cara de Hermione, sendo que ela ainda ria da idéia ridícula que era aquilo. Outro flash.

Foi aí que ele percebeu que estava abraçando Hermione e que seu rosto estava perigosamente próximo. Ele parou de rir, sentindo o rosto corar e esquentar. Mione também parou de rir. Por um momento ela lhe lançou um olhar estranho, confuso, mas divertido. Então ficou séria, subiu nas pontas do pés e o beijou.

Mione passou as mãozinhas pequenas pelo pescoço de Harry e ele a enlaçou pela cintura. O beijo foi aprofundado e as línguas se entrelaçaram vagarosamente, em movimentos lânguidos. As mãos dela deslizaram pelos ombros e peito do rapaz, subiram novamente e desta vez pararam nos seus cabelos negros. Harry passeou as mãos pelas costas de Hermione, descansando-as no quadril da garota.

Eles se separaram brevemente e mergulharam em outro beijo. Harry inclinou-se ligeiramente sobre Mione e passou a segurá-la pelas costas. Eles desgrudaram as bocas mais uma vez. De olhos fechados e testas juntas eles tentavam recuperar o fôlego. Harry abriu os olhos e viu que Hermione o encarava. Ela sorriu e ele correspondeu.

Flash!

O estranho barulho da máquina foi ouvido novamente e um comprido negativo deslizou pela abertura correspondente. Harry o pegou e viu que, na verdade, não era um negativo: as imagens eram coloridas. Dez pequenas fotos, uma abaixo da outra, de Harry e Hermione. Os dois juntaram as cabeças para ver as fotos.

Na primeira os dois sorriam, embora Harry estivesse com uma cara estranha; na segunda ambos faziam caretas: ela estava de língua de fora e ele vesgo. Na terceira foto ela estava rindo e ele com a boca num ângulo estranho, falando. Na quarta eles riam um do outro e na quinta se beijavam. Nas quatro fotos seguintes os dois se beijavam e, na última, sorriam um para o outro, as testas unidas.

Eles se encararam sorrindo mais uma vez. O ar a sua volta parecia mais leve, tinha um "tom" divertido, descontraído. Harry e Mione trocaram alguns selinhos, meio que rindo. Hermione desviou olhos e lábios brevemente e então murmurou:

'- Faltam só dez minutos para o meio-dia. É melhor a gente ir.

Harry concordou silenciosamente e a soltou. Hermione passou as mãos nos cabelos tentando ajeitá-los e sorriu para Harry. Ele retribui com uma piscadela.

Ela deu um suspiro antes de pegar a sacola e estender a mão, num movimento idêntico ao de minutos atrás. Harry sorriu, dobrou cuidadosamente as fotos e guardou-as no bolso traseiro da calça antes de segurar a mão de Mione. Sorrindo, os dois retomaram o caminho pelo shooping center.

* * *

N/A: o.O Eu acabei! A-ca-bei! Gente do céu, comecei essa fic a uns 6 meses atrás, no mínimo. o.O Mas parece que é só assim que eu consigo escrever short (vide Noite de Ronda). Short uma ova, só pra quem lê! Na verdade, o que atrasou mesmo essa fic foi o fato de eu não conhecer essas "cabines fotográficas". Só vejo em filme, clipe... existe no Brasil? Talvez nem na Inglaterra exista... XD

Falando em clipe, foi um que me inspirou. Não lembro o nome do dito cujo ou da banda. Tenho uma leve impressão, levíssima, de que é do REM. Tinha um careca no clipe, eu sei que tinha! Ele se passa todo num troço desses. Quem souber e tiver a fim, me avisa!

OK, vamos ao X da questão: eu não sabia o nome dessas geringonças. Então só me veio na mente "cabine fotográfica", pq é uma cabine e tira foto. Nossa, sou um gênio! XDDDDD Dei uma breve pesquisada na net e achei o termo "photobooth", o que confirma minha teoria da cabine fotográfica! Mas achei que em português ia ficar um título esquisito...

Ah, isso é uma fic, ok? Não levem nada muito a sério, tipo, os livros. Eu SEI q eles são RH e HG, mas isso é fic e fic foi criada pra se sonhar a vontade!

Só pra terminar essa NA enorme queria agradecer quem leu e comentou minhas outras shorts. Valeu, elas são muito especiais pra mim. Meio que filhas...

Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss e até!

PS: JK, você é CRUEL!


End file.
